Wishing by the Well for Christmas
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Emma is making a wish by the well for Christmas, the queen happens to listen in and decides to something about that wish. Later on the queen makes a wish and Henry hopes he can help her. SwanQueen Christmas fluff.


**_Author's Not : I just wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays :o)_**

* * *

 ** _Wishing by the Well for Christmas_**

It was an early morning in the beginning of December, as Emma found herself by the wishing well. She was holding a coin in her hand, it was what you were supposed to do right, toss in a coin and make a wish. And then the wish would come true well that was what she was told. Only she didn't really believe in such things, but it couldn't hurt to try. She looked at the coin before tossing it in the well.

"I wish that Regina would see me as I see her. As I have seen her for some time. I didn't realize it when I came here, in fact I didn't realize it before it was too late that I…love her. I wasted so much time with Hook, but it's not right. And I think…I think she is the one I dreamed of finding when I was younger, stupid huh? Stupid, I am talking to a well about something that won't come true. In any case if I can't have her by Christmas, I wish…for a new bear, you see I had one when I was younger, a panda, but one of my foster sisters took it, said I didn't deserve it. One of those things would be good."

She shook her head knowing she would have to be insane to want something so stupid, it was not like Regina wanted her anyways, or anyone else. Not after Robin and certainly not her. So she padded in her usual way towards her yellow bug, kicking a stone every once in a while, trying to forget about what she had just done.

* * *

What Emma didn't know was that she hadn't been alone by the well, the evil queen had happened to see her and she felt badly for the broken Swan. She wondered if she should tell Regina or not but there had to be something she could do. Even if it was only a small gesture. She thought about what Emma had said and poofed herself into Regina's office. A small groan from her better half, "What are you doing here, Queenie ?"

"I come in peace, but I need your help," Said the evil queen, approaching her where she sat majestic behind her desk.

"What did you do this time?" Regina said in her snarky tone, assuming the Queen had done something to upset someone and needed a way out.

"I didn't do anything, but I accidentally happened to hear Emma wishing by the well. What she wants for Christmas and I thought maybe we could do something about it," the Queen said, treading with caution to not upset the other woman.

"And what did you learn?" Regina wondered curiously, she did plan to buy something for Emma and so if the Queen had heard something useful it would be of great help.

"Well remember long ago when Emma first came to Storybrooke, when we fought like cats and dogs to put it mildly. I think of some point there all I wanted was to fuck her against the wall and you wanted kiss her," the Queen stated calmly.

"Language, Queenie, I recall that ages ago I might have wanted to be with the savior, why?" she rolled her dark eyes at her darker counterpart.

"And you do know she ended it with Hook a month back?" the Queen continued, to see if Regina got what she was getting at.

"Yes, she said that she couldn't be with him because he wasn't right. Or was it that it didn't feel right. Seemed that there was some tension between Hook and Henry also," she said with a sigh.

"We never really cared much for the pirate, did we ?" The Queen rolled her eyes at the thought of him. She really hated that they had gone down to save him in the Underworld. She didn't think he deserved it or that he was worthy of Emma's love. However since the blonde seemed head over heels and all she wanted was their friend's happiness she would rather help than stand in her way.

"Used him yes, like him, oh no!" she shook her head, making a face in disgust.

"Well to make a long story short, she loves you and want you for Christmas, to see her as she sees you. Or a stuffed panda she had as a kid. Will you at least consider this, her? I am going to try to find out more about that bear," said the Queen.

"I shall, which brings me to what were you doing out by the well this morning in the first place?" Regina wondered. She could hardly imagine it was to spy on Emma, even if the Queen found her interesting, that could not be the reason she knew.

"I...came to make a wish for Christmas myself, but the well was as you know taken," she said, a small blush spread across her cheeks.

"You have a Christmas wish?" Regina was a bit surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised, I am only human and this is the first Christmas we are not together as one, so yes I do," the Queen sighed heavily.

"Alright, I suppose you like everyone else stand free to wish for anything," Regina smiled warmly at her adding, "So what is it you wish for?"

"You would never understand," the Queen said, looking at her with sad eyes, before vanishing in a sky of smoke only to appear by the well. She walked over to it, leaning on it, some rare tears ran down her cheeks as she tossed a golden coin in.

"I wish that this Christmas someone would come along and court me, loving me, and stay with me. Not caring about my past at all, and I want a family, one to call my own. It's stupid really, but I feel a bit left out when Henry is growing and he spends more time with Emma, Regina even with his girlfriend Violet. I understand of course, but sometimes I feel so lonely. I of course know I am undeserving of all of this, but it doesn't hurt to try to make one wish."

She backed away from the well, thinking that she had to be really insane if she had come to the point that she was talking to a well to make her wish come true. She dried her tears up and poofed away from there.

As fate would have it Henry that day also had made his way to the wishing well. Although he had not seen Emma there, he had seen the Queen. He hadn't really thought of it before, but he now realized that back in the enchanted forest there was no Santa, and on bad days maybe not even a God but there was a wishing well. This well would give people a hope in the hours of darkness and allow them to dream. Some days a wish might even come true, and that made the wisher believe even more in just this well. He sighed, thinking if his mom, even though how evil in the past could make a wish and believe it so could he. And so he tossed a coin in.

"I wish for my moms, all three of them to be happy and in peace if only for this Christmas. I wish they might get some of their wishes granted. I wish that mom Gina won't have to be alone. I hope my gift can help with that if I can afford it. I also wish that grandma Belle would feel safe and that grandpa Rumple would stop trying to get to her and that my other grandparents would see Emma a bit more, not just little Neal."

He took a deep breath as he padded back to town, in time for his shift at his grandfather's store.

"Emma, Emma, are you listening?" Snow's voice sounded through the apartment. Her eyes filled with worry, as her daughter seemed miles away sitting by the kitchen counter. It was a few days before Christmas and she was trying to get a clear answer if Emma was going to celebrate Christmas with them or Regina and Henry.

"What uh did you say mom?" Emma said. She turned to look at her mother that now was wearing a red dress, intoned with the holiday.

"Are you alright, you seemed so distant lately?" concern in Snow's soft voice.

"I...it's this gift I want to give Regina, but well I don't know if it's the right thing. And well I should have something for the Queen I suppose, but what to give a woman that has everything or rather can afford everything," she sighed. She planned to go over to Regina's to open gifts Christmas morning and she knew both would be there. It didn't feel right to give a gift to one and not the other. She also knew Zelena would be there so she probably had to buy something for her and baby Robin as well.

"I am sure whatever you give Regina is fine, and as for the Queen try to think of what she don't have rather than what she does," said Snow in a calm tone.

"Oh, alright, thanks mom, I know just what to give," she said and got up from the stool. She was about to close the door behind her when she turned and said, "I will be here for Christmas eve."

Snow shook her head as she wondered whether she should start on another sort of Christmas cookies or decorate the windows next. In the end she ended up with the cookies.

* * *

"So young Henry, are you going to tell me what you need the money for?" Rumple asked as he handed his grandson his paycheck, putting a little extra in for his good work in the shop. It was Christmas after all and if he couldn't be with his son, at least he could spoil his grandson a little.

"It's for gifts for my moms, all three, I wanted to give them all something special," he answered plain and simple. It was the truth, after listening to the Queen, he had come to realize that he wanted to do something special for all three.

"I see and for your girlfriend ?" his grandpa asked polite. Surely he had to be giving her something as well.

"Already taken care of, I got to go, mom is expecting me home for dinner. Thank you for letting me work here grandpa," he said and smiled at the elderly man.

"Any time Henry, it is the least I can do," he said and gave him a warm hug, before the young boy ran out and headed in the direction of Regina's house.

* * *

The Queen was pacing back and forth in Regina's vault, it was mostly where she spent her days if she wasn't with her sister. She thought about Zelena and Robin and knew all too well that she should give them something for Christmas but she didn't know what yet. She also wanted something for Henry and Regina and in the spirit of Christmas she even considered to give something to Snow and David. She groaned a bit. What was the point of it all really, it was not that she was going to gain something from this. Henry was backing away from her after she split from Regina. She groaned this whole thing was stupid, celebrating Christmas with Regina, Henry and Emma, her sister and her niece, and opening presents, what present could they give her, there was nothing she wanted they could give. She made a huff of frustration as she right then wished she was back in the Enchanted Forrest. At least with her guards around she was a little less lonely.

Slowly she made her way out of the vault to downtown Storybrooke, seeing couples, friends and families out to buy the last presents. A shiver of loneliness went through her. She knew for sure her Christmas wish wouldn't happen, because who could ever want her and look pass her flaws to love her cordially. No one.

She made her way into Mister Gold's shop glad it wasn't closed yet. Her eyes searching the shop when she heard him say, "Your Majesty, how may I help you?"

"Well this is a shop is it not?" she retorted without turning to look at him.

"I believe it is yes, but you are usually here to make a deal," he said a bit surprised.

"Not today, looking for a Christmas present," she said eyeing a sword in the window, figuring Emma might like it. She walked closer saying, "How much for that."

"You giving a present to a knight?" he wondered curiously.

"Yes, I am, one in a very rusty armor," she said with a small laugh.

"You will get it for one fifty since it is Christmas, although it is worth much more," he said and got it out with the holster.

"Done," she said, giving him the cash before taking the sword. On the way out she saw a crown. She would have recognized it anywhere, saying, "I will take that crown, I will give you two hundred."

He nodded and found a box for it. Once she had paid, she wrote a message on a small piece of parchment saying, "Dear Snow, don't take this as a token of anything. It is Christmas and this belonged to your family, and so I am just returning it. Merry Christmas. Queen Regina." She put it with the gift, before heading to the small bookshop in town surely she could find a comic there for Henry.

* * *

Another woman that was trying to do her Christmas shopping was Regina. She had avoided Emma for the last couple of weeks trying to deciding on what to do with the situation. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with the other woman or that she didn't feel the same, because she did. It was that she was afraid that if she got into it with her, something bad would happen and she would either get hurt and loose their friendship or Emma might end up dead with her luck.

On the other hand if it all went well she would have what she always dreamed about, someone to live happily ever after with. She smiled by the thought of it as she just then knew what to give Emma for Christmas. The blonde might find it silly, but it was the thought that counted.

* * *

Early Christmas morning Emma and Henry outside Mills residence. It wasn't really new for them after all he had spent almost every Christmas in that house. He had nothing but good memories from celebrating Christmas with his mom, this was however the first time he had decorated the house with both Regina and the Queen. Emma had even brought over a decent tree, she said it was the least she could do. She had seemed sad watching them decorate so she hadn't stuck around. It had never occurred to Henry that much like her birthday's Emma hated Christmas as she was used to spending it alone. She never really got into the Christmas spirit until she arrived in Storybrooke, and it was only recently that she really felt it.

The years before she had been with her parents, but they were even worse than Regina and the Queen, because making up for lost time they wanted to make the most of it. Emma had dodged them this year and Regina's place as well until that very morning when she showed up with the presents. Some were from Snow and Charming even. She was surprised to learn during dinner the night before that the Queen had dropped off present for her parents, even one for her little brother. After all she was sure the Queen wanted them dead for half a decade. Maybe she did have a change of heart after all.

She looked over at the Queen sitting there in a red silk pajamas and shook her head. If the people in town had seen her in a red silk pajamas with snowflakes all over they wouldn't believe their eyes. Emma could hear Regina singing in the kitchen, Rudolph the red nosed reindeer it would seem. Henry was in there helping her and singing along. He had run in there as soon as the Queen had opened the door for them, leaving Emma and the Queen to themselves in the living room. Her head hurt slightly from the night before, she had driven home after having dinner at her parents only to have a whiskey with Hook for the fun of it. Her gift to him a barrel of rum. She had gotten one from him in return, not sure if she should open it or not. Still she had put it under the tree.

"So did you have fun with your parents last night?" the Queen asked polite, taking a sip of her eggnog.

"It was okay, same as first year I was here, mom overcompensating for the years lost, you should see her ugly Christmas sweater," Emma made a face, adding, "Turkey with all the trimming, blueberry pie with ice cream for dessert and nuts and candy later. She yelling at dad for not doing this and that right, Neal crying cause he is too young to eat the food, typical family dinner I guess."

"Sounds like it," the Queen said with a small laugh.

"I am just…not used to it, when I grew up I had nothing, speaking of nothing, where is Zelena, I thought she was going to be here," Emma said, looking at her with wondering eyes. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Right there, Robin was making a fuzz so she was a bit late," the Queen went to open, Emma heard them talking friendly in the hallway, before they came in, Zelena was wearing a green dress with white Christmas three pattern, her hair put up in a matching bow, Robin was wearing a baby body with reindeers, she was simply too cute. Emma rose to give them both a hug exchanging a merry Christmas. She could feel the tension set just as Henry came inside, hugging Zelena saying, "Auntie Zelena, I am so glad you are here. What did you and Robin do last night?"

"Oh we had company over, we watched old Christmas movies and had a good dinner," she said with a smile.

"Sounds like fun," he said and tickled Robin's chin, making her squeal with joy. Just then Regina came in with a tray filled with mugs with hot chocolate with cream and a tray with various of Christmas cookies. She was wearing a red and green apron over purple silk pajamas with reindeers on. She put the tray down saying, "Please help yourself."

Henry grasped a gingerbread cookie saying, "Can I please give mom her gift, I can't wait any longer."

"Alright," Regina nodded grasping for a shortbread cookie. Henry got up only to find big square box and handed it to the queen. She smiled at him noticing something inside it was moving around and said, "What did you get me, please say it's not one of them robotic things."

"No, much better, open it mom," his brown eyes were shining with excitement.

The Queen chuckled as all eyes was on her, she removed the purple bow and took the lid of carefully, only to have a small husky puppy with a red bow practically jumping out of the box and on to her. She removed the box and held it up finding it was a he saying, "Hi there handsome, now what am I going to do with you."

He licked her face barking happily, as Henry says, "Awwwe he likes you, now you won't have to be alone anymore, come on name him, something cool."

Realizing her son had listening to her wish by the well, she smiled at him saying, "Thank you Henry, he is perfect, so what should we name you?"

He barked at Zelena, which shook her head, before she said, "Now you have a baby too, we can go for walks together."

"Yes we can, dear, and I think I am going to call him King Rex," she said, stroking her puppy lovingly, looking at Henry saying, "Can you find the gift from me to Emma."

Henry went under the three and picked it out, giving it to his other mom. Emma read the note saying, "To Emma from Gina." Gina she could get used to calling her that. She opened it only to find a stuffed panda inside just like she had when she was a kid. Just like the one she had wished for… She could feel herself welling up as she looked at the Queen saying, "Thank you so much, Gina, it is perfect."

"You are welcome, it was a fun adventure to find a bear like you had when you were younger," she said and smiled at Emma. She really need to dig into Emma's past to find the exact bear and the manufacture. Seeing Emma this happy, hugging the bear made it all worth it though. She smiled at the blonde.

Regina couldn't help but to feel a sting of jealousy of the eye contact the two were having but she didn't say something as Henry found a gift under the tree and gave it to Zelena. It was from him, a couple of framed pictures inside, one with himself and Regina, one with him and the Queen and one with Regina and Robin. So she would have some pictures for the wall in her home. She loved it, and the others were impressed by the fact that he had thought of that. He had gotten the frames from Rumple a bit cheaper than usual. From Emma she got some new baby bodies for Robin with Fairytale figures, a bottle of wine and locket with a picture of her and Robin inside. The Queen gave her a new winter cape that seemed to be sparkling emerald green and Regina offered her cooking lessons and to come over for dinner at her place every Sunday. She also got a small bracelet with a silver dragon from a secret admirer.

Henry was overjoyed when his moms and Regina had chipped in for the newest PlayStation console and new games. He got books from his grandmas Belle, some first editions and a stack of comics and a book on how to draw them from the Queen, he hugged her saying it was the best gift ever and she got teary eyed of happiness. From his grandpa Rumple he got a letterset and a book on how to train a raven to deliver mail. And from his other grandparents a set with bow and arrows and a small dagger.

The Queen was gladly surprised that not only did she got a dog, but Regina had gotten her a horse, she had even taken a picture of him on her phone. A black one called Alistar, the Queen said she would spend the rest of the Christmas at the stables. Emma offered her to come to dinner at her house with herself and Henry once a week, for dinner and board games, in addition to a new winter coat in black leather and wool inside. From Zelena she got a par of black pants and matching top, and Regina gave her the guest bedroom that she had decorated after the Queen's taste that she could stay on when she wished. She felt so happy and loved that she could hardly hold her tears back, luckily for her King Rex gave her tons of cuddles and kisses. She also got a saddle and things for her new horse from Snow and Charming. She found that she had never been happier for any Christmas before this one.

When it came to Regina she got a new set of pot and pans from Zelena, truth to be told her old ones were worn out and ready for the trash. Henry gave her a cook book and a never picture of the two of them framed and a photo album he had made from pictures he found in the attic, some the Charming's had taken over the years there, some from Emma's phone and some from his own and hers. It was all of the town and friends and family that had come and gone. From the Charming's she got fluffy socks and a new sweat suit, and from the Queen she got a golden necklace with a pendant of a storybook and a horseshoe, and a crown. She put it on at once. That left the gift from Emma or rather the gifts, there was two. She could feel her heart beating so hard and fast that blood came rushing into her ears. She looked at the blonde sitting in a comfy chair across the table, looking through a book she got from Belle. She had even gotten a gift from Red, a wolf necklace and a year's supply of bear claws from the diner, Emma had been overjoyed. Much more so than the ugly Christmas sweater from her parents and matching socks. She felt Regina's eyes on her and looked up from the book, a shade of pink spreading across her cheeks as she said, "I…I didn't know what to get you, so if you don't like it, that is okay."

Regina gave her a dignified nod as she opened the first present finding a stuffed panda inside, on its paw it said, "Press here," and so she did, hearing Henry's voice say, "I love you mom." A tear rand down her cheek as she saw a small envelope in the gift as well. She looked at it as it read, "Red while you are alone."

The brunette took a breath as she opened the second gift, a small box from the jeweler in town. She opened it and gasped, a golden necklace with three pendants, one shaped like Emma's car, the second as a sheriff star and the third as the storybook. It in a way symbolized the woman and their son. Her heart was beating so hard.

She looked at Emma and mouthed a thank you, before she took the box and the envelope and went out in the hallway. She stood looking in the mirror as she too the necklace on with shivering hands. She then opened the envelope to find a note inside. It was folded and so she unfold it and read, " _Dearest Regina, I am not a good at writing but I didn't have the courage to say this to your face so here goes. I am not sure when I started to fall for you it could have been when you almost bit my head off telling me Henry was your son the first time we meet or when you told me to go on my merry way multiple occasion. The way you sometimes used to look at me. It doesn't happen so much anymore. I was going to tell you, but then so much got in the way and there was Graham, Hook, Robin and it all became a mess. I couldn't get between you and Robin you know and I settled for Hook for a while, until I realized I was lying to myself and I still loved you. It was always you Regina, and I can't deny it anymore. I know that I don't have much to offer, well I guess I have a box of things with what I owned for years, the bug you call a death trap but she is solid I swear. The house I got from the curse. Other than that I just have myself to offer, a tired knight in a rusty armor I am yours if you want me. If not I am lucky to be your best friend. Yours always Emma._

A sob escaped her red lips, not of sadness but the overwhelming emotions the filled her. A shivering hand stroked over the pendants, before she gathered herself, dried the few tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Then she took a deep breath and walked back in regal as ever, like nothing had happened and sat down.

The Queen that usually sensed her emotions as she was just another part of her, looked at her and mouthed, "Are you okay?"

Regina nodded and looked at her son saying, "Henry go under the three and find the last two presents, they are to Emma from me."

Emma didn't even dare to look at her, clearly Regina wasn't going to accept the offer and be hers. It was silly of her to even think otherwise. Still she accepted the presents Henry gave her only a moment later. She opened the biggest first finding a photo album. Emma frowned as she eagerly browsed through it, finding that Regina had taken the time to make one of Henry for her from the years she had missed and up to his recent years. Emma knew it must have taken forever to get in order. The last picture in the album was one of the three of them together, smiling. A tear running down Emma's cheek as it was the most beautiful gift she had ever gotten.

She opened the second to find two things. A mixed tape, she read on the cover, 'songs for stakeouts I wanted to share with you,' Emma couldn't help but to laugh just a little by this. She still remembered them doing that. Then there was a box like the one Regina had given Emma, she opened it finding a heart shaped locket. She opened it, on one side a picture of herself, on the other a picture of Regina and Henry. She turned it over only to see that Regina had engraved something on the back. Three small words, that made Emma's heart flutter even more, "I am yours."

"Do you mean this?" Emma held it up looking at her, getting a small nod and a smile in return.

"Thank you," Emma managed to get out after a few sobs of happiness. She wanted to throw herself at her, but she could wait until later. She had waited for this long so a couple of more hours wouldn't hurt.

Regina smiled as she looked around seeing her family, her messed up but perfect family, she would never admit to the fact that the thing she had wished for by the well was Emma. She was just so extremely happy that she had gotten her wish and her feelings was returned after all these years. She looked over at her playing with King Rex, smiling, knowing that this was the first time of many they would all spend Christmas together like this. With a little hope Emma, would even have moved in by next Christmas. She wouldn't make hast thought, but she would ask her to spend the night, and hopefully get a yes.

* * *

It was early the next morning that the Queen took her dog for a walk, hearing a too familiar voice say, "Wow you got a dog?"

"Ruby, I thought you were in Oz?" she turned to look at the other woman surprised. By the looks of her outfit she was out for a morning run.

"Well I was wrong, she might have been true love, but in time she couldn't deal with the wolf after all and we had little in common and I missed Granny, so here I am," she said with a flat laugh, petting the dog.

"Ahhh I see," the Queen said and nodded.

"So do you and this guy have any plans later or can I ask you for a coffee in about an hour?" Ruby asked with a sly grin.

"Coffee would be fine," said the Queen, just a Ruby took off yelling, "See you at Granny's in an hour." The Queen shook her head as she continued to walk, a small smile on dark red lips.

* * *

In a bed at the Mills residence a blonde and a brunette was sleeping, wrapped up in each other, smiled on their lips. Neither would wake for hours, exhausted after making love somewhat awkward the night before. Happy to have and be with each other. Sleeping peacefully with no concerns, just happy to be in each other's presence. It would be the first Christmas of many they would sleep like that, and all because the Queen overheard Emma wishing for Regina. A wish that got granted in a loving and tender way. Because the two in the bed would share their love and be each others happy endings.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you liked it, and that you have a great Holiday :o)


End file.
